playgroundivfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Jacob Rackham
Age: 28 Affiliations: Nation of Tirac, The Plunderer's Folly Physical Description: http://th03.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/i/2010/146/4/f/Pride_and_Honour_by_AnderTRON.jpg With black hair and fair skin, Jacob Rackham's features contrast in a striking manner. He has green eyes, which are usually just a bit bloodshot due to lack of sleep and accidental exposure to Lemon Juice. His tongue and teeth are in somewhat poor condition due to said lemon juice, but he also looks unusually healthy for a Sailor who would otherwise likely develop scurvy. The man is well-built, if for agility rather than strength, and stands just a hair under six feet. He typically dresses in blues and whites, and lacks a hat, applets, or any other proper method of identification as the Captain of a ship. However, given the quality of the fabrics in said clothing, it can be ascertained that he's a noble and thus likely in charge. He carries a Pistol at all times, in a manner befitting a Naval Captain. Personality: Jacob is brash, arrogant, and often ignorant of key information that he really should have learned before getting into a situation in the first place. Despite this, his heart is usually in the right place, and he really does have an interest in helping others and making the world a better place. In primarily social situations, his arrogance tends to come off more as confidence and well-deserved pride in his accomplishments, making for a more likable fellow. While not the most well-educated person around, he can be very witty and snide, and is somewhat used to being the life of a party. However, he's hardly just some Noble playing the glory hound: He's spent most of the last several years abroad, and has hardened in that time. His aristocratic sensibilities are all but gone in normal company, and he isn't afraid to get his hands dirty or drink like the common rabble. In a fight, Jacob's sensibilities become downright boisterous, and he freely throws taunts around and plays dirty. In a duel, he might well turn and fire just a bit early if he thinks he can get away with it... Still, however, Captain Rackham prefers to talk his way out of a situation if at all possible, and usually only uses violence as a last resort. Except against Pirates. He's been slaughtering them for so long that they'd best surrender on their own: He won't ask nicely first. History: Jacob Rackham was born a minor noble in Tirac, giving him easy access to an education. Despite this, he did not take the route that his parents intended at all. Rather than continuing his education, building upon his parents' holdings, and settling down with a lady in Tir, he used his societal advantages for a different purpose. At the age of 20, he successfully gathered enough funds to purchase a ship and hire a crew. Given his already pronounced talent with the Pistol and the fact that he already had a ship and crew, there was little that his parents could do to stop him from signing on as a Privateer with Tirac's Navy. Over the next six years, he made something of a name for himself by capturing almost a hundred ships previously owned by Pirates or one of the Nations that Tirac was at war with. He frequently sold these ships right back to Tir's Port Authority, fueling Tirac's war efforts and making himself a significant profit in the process. He eventually used these funds to upgrade the Plunderer's Folly with additional cannon racks and armor. Of course, all good things come to an end. In a recent battle with one of the Pirate Lords of the Crossroad Isles, a boarding action by the Pirates nearly took control of the ship. While a lucky cannon shot to the invaders' gunpowder supply forced the attackers to retreat or risk losing their Flagship, he nearly lost his own, and the only port he could possibly reach before the ship sank was Wayfarer's Point. And he barely has enough on the ship to pay for repairs... Advantages: Vehicle, "Plunderer's Folly": Description: http://ww1.prweb.com/prfiles/2010/06/15/2334304/TheGalleonMaryJohnFrankViningSmith.jpg The Plunderer's Folly is a fairly advanced design of Galleon, purchased using a portion of a Noble's fortune. It has multiple rows of cannons, a well-stocked armory, a cargo hold, a Captain's Cabin and Crew's Quarters, and unusually, iron plates placed at key points to increase the ship's durability. It flies the flag of Tirac, though Rackham has the flags of other nations stored in the cargo hold for situations that call for deception. Vehicle Advantages: Armored II (Rare): The ship is abnormally difficult to sink, and laid out well to favor the defenders in the event of a boarding action. Cannons I (Rare): ...Not much more needs to be said. Personal Advantages: Charisma II (Common): Jacob Rackham is somewhat attractive and has a wonderful way with words, which gives him an edge in social confrontations. Further, his brash confidence tends to intimidate those who find themselves arrayed against him, and to inspire those who call him an ally. Cunning I (Common): While Rackham never particularly cared about his education beyond necessary Mathematics and Literacy, he's certainly not the fool that he is occasionally taken for. He prefers to talk his way out of problems, but even if talking fails, it usually buys him time to come up with a plan, which can be the deciding factor in a difficult fight. Weapon Expertise II Pistols (Uncommon): Jacob has spent much time on a ship, fighting Pirates, other Privateers, and even Navy-men. As such, he has learned how to survive a gunfight, by taking advantage of cover and battlefield conditions as well as aiming. He is also quite proficient in the maintenance and usage of Gunpowder-Based weaponry such as muskets and cannons, but is not properly trained with a sword. Leadership II Crew (Special): The Crew of the Plunderer's Folly is loyal to Jacob, having been seasoned fighting alongside him. Unlike many other Privateers, he stays away from the lash except in dire circumstances, and prefers assigning extra duties as punishment. This has resulted in a loyal, competent crew that works together fairly well and trusts their commander. Some members of the crew are exclusively there as Sailors or Navigators, but most are at least trained in the use of a Sword and Pistol, meaning that the crew is capable of defending their ship against boarding actions. (Advantages: Privateer (Uncommon) and Weapon Proficiency Pistol (Rare))